kidd&crona
by Chico and Maya
Summary: multi-chap lemon for KuriSari's birthday. kidd asks crona to a dance, which leads to a lot more in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The pink haired girl walked down the hall and into his room. He had asked her to come and see him, but she had just figured it was something about her starting school and needing a mentor. She slowly opened the bedroom door._

"_He-hello?" she stuttered, looking for the black and white haired boy.  
>"Ah, hello Crona. How are you today?" he asked her.<br>"I guess I'm ok. Um, Kidd-sama, why did you call me here?" Crona asked.  
>"I needed to ask you something. Please, just call me Kidd."<em>

"_I don't know if I can deal with calling you Kidd." The fuzzy feeling that she always got around the young Shinigami was coming. Her heart skipped a beat as he played an anonymous tune on the wall with his long, slender fingers. 'If Ragnarok comes out right now, I will kill him. He knows how I feel about Kidd, and he can't keep quiet about anything.' Crona thought. As if on cue, the black and white demon sword came out of Crona's back._

"_Hey Kiddo! What up Shinigami boy?" Ragnarok asked his friend. Ragnarok had quieted down these past few years, and become friends with the entirety of spartoi._

"_Nothing much, I was just about to ask Crona something important though." Ragnarok got the hint and hid inside Crona while the two talked._

_Crona sat on the queen-sized symmetrical black bed. "What do you need… K-Kidd?" Crona asked._

"_I was wondering if you would accompany me to the winter ball tomorrow." Kidd asked, a small blush growing redder on his pale face._

"_o-ok." Crona answered._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"MAAKKKAAAAA!" Crona yelled to her best friend who was walking into the DWMA.  
>"what is it Crona? Is Ragnarok bullying you again?" Maka asked worriedly.<br>"no, but Kidd just asked me to go to the dance with him! I need help!" Crona said, gasping for air after running up all the stairs.  
>"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A DATE WITH DEATH THE KIDD?" Maka yelled at the pinkette. Liz and patty came running towards their friends when they heard their meister's name and the word 'date.'<br>"who has a date with Kidd?" Liz asked. Crona raised her hand slightly.  
>"shopping, now. We are going to give you and that little symmetry obsessed shinigami a night you will never forget. Just don't be too loud, we live just down the hall." Liz said while patty glomped the poor girl.<br>"I'm gonna buy you sooo many cute and sexy things! He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" patty announced, giggling.

They walked to the mall and went into kohl's. Liz led her to the dress section, piling up at least 5 dresses for her to try on from each rack. Crona always wore that same old shapeless black dress; Liz figured it was time for a change.

"Crona, pick your 3 favorites, and we will tell you which looks best. It's all on me." Maka announced.

Crona looked at the plethora of dresses that were laid out in front of her, picking her favorites. She walked into the dressing room with her choices and changed into the first one. The first dress was a short silk pink strapless gown. There was a white ribbon under the chest, meant to emphasize her bust. On the ribbon, there was a silver shinigami mask. The dress was very tight, and hugged her curves perfectly, well, all except her breast. The top of the dress was way too small, meant for a girl of Maka's size, but the years had been kind to Crona, leaving her with a very shapely figure. She walked out of the dressing room to show her friends.

"uhh, it doesn't fit." She said, startling the girls.

"oh, I didn't hear you come out." Liz turned towards Crona, who the other girls were gawking at. "well, this sure as hell won't work. When did you get big boobs and an ass?" Liz asked. Crona glared. She was not used to getting attention, so she did all she could to stop herself from being seen, including wear shapeless clothes to hide her bust.

"she has had since she turned 16. That's two years that no one noticed." Ragnarok said, popping out of Crona's back. Grumbling, Crona walked back into the changing room and tried on the next dress which did not fit either. The 3rd however, fit like a glove. It was like the first, but shorter and green, with the same floral pattern on both sides. It was skin tight and showed off just enough of her breast to make a guy want to see more, but not too much as to look like a slut. She walked out and her friends ooh'd and aww'd at it before Maka bought it for her. before they knew it, it was time to go home. Everyone had gotten their new dresses and accessories, and were heading their separate ways. There was no school the next day, so they could spend the whole day getting ready for the dance.

*ding*

Crona rang the doorbell to the gallows mansion and Liz answered the door.

"her guys, Crona's here." Liz said to everyone inside. "Kidd is already at school, he has to set up, so we have all day to make you beautiful." Liz led her inside to where patty, Maka, and Tsubaki were sitting. Tsubaki had been absent the day before, due to black*star's latest fight that had gotten him a sprained ankle.

"let the transformation, BEGIN!" patty yelled.

This whole story is dedicated to KuriSari. Happy birthday! im sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be a lot longer.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Liz led Crona into her and Patty's room and told her to sit on the bed as they got everything ready for the dance. Crona watched as Tsubaki drew a bath, Patty laid out makeup and hair supplies, Maka ironed her dress, and Liz ran around to everyone making sure they were doing their jobs perfectly. Crona giggled and some of the tension in her eased away.

"Hey, do you think it's funny that I am running around trying to make you look perfect?" Liz growled.

"No, I was just thinking, Kidd's OCD must have rubbed off a bit on you." Crona let the nervousness show on her face again.

"Crona, this will be just like any other dance, you just have someone to impress this time." Liz said, softly. "And we are going to make that happen."

"Ok, what do I need to do first?" she asked.

"Well, first you have to take a bath and get your skin silky smooth and make you smell really good." Patty told Crona. "Who do you want to bathe you?"

"Patty, you are not allowed on account of what you did to Maka on her first date with Soul. I'm sure Crona can bathe herself." Liz interjected. Tsubaki nodded and led Crona to the already full tub.

She soon walked out of the bathroom wearing her dress.

"Ok, what comes next?" Crona asked. Patty grinned evilly at her.

"Next comes hair and makeup!" she screeched and backed Crona into a corner.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH MAKEUP!" Crona yelled as the short girl attacked her with eye shadow.

"Hey! Patty! Stop making her mad!" Maka yelled and pulled the blonde off of Crona. "I don't like makeup either, but it really does help, and these 3," she motioned to Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, "are the best at it." Crona gulped loudly and nodded.

"Ok, I will let you put a little bit of makeup on me, I guess. I really can't deal with a lot though…" Crona frowned.

"As long as Patty doesn't go overboard we should be ok." Tsubaki said, shooting a warning glance over at Patty.

Kidd's POV

"BLACK*STAR DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" I yelled to my friend as we set up the ballroom at the top of Shibusen. We were almost done, and the guests were supposed to arrive in about a half an hour. The only problem now was Black*star's addiction to messing up the symmetry.

"Yea, yea, yea. Cool it shinigami boy. I'm not doing anything… yet." Black*star yelled as he jumped off the stage.

"Please, jump of the middle of the stage next time. It ruins the symmetry for a few seconds when you jump off the side." I said as I adjusted the punch bowls.

"So, Kidd, I know Black*star is going out with Tsubaki, and I have Maka, but who are you taking?" Soul asked me. I blushed and looked away. "Are you taking the Thompsons again? When will you get an actual girlfriend?"

"No, not Liz and Patty, I asked Crona." I said, straightening up to look them in the eyes. Their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out of their heads. "Stop looking at me like that, we are not going out yet, but I hope by the end of the night we are."

"Damn, Kidd, I never thought it would be you and Crona, I thought you would pick one of the sisters!" Black*star yelled out.

"Or both." Soul smirked.

"Shut up, Crona is hot! She may not be perfectly symmetrical but neither am I!" I yelled.

"Dude, I thought Crona was a guy…" Black*star said. That set me off.

"Crona is a beautiful young woman that I love. She is amazing and I hope she will accept my confession tonight." I said.

"Well, we have 15 minutes to kill, how about you go get that crazy father of yours and we wait for our girls?" Black*star asked.

"My father is really not as crazy as you think." I mumbled, walking down the stairs towards the death room.

"Father? Are you here?" I yelled as I opened the heavy metal door.

"Hey kiddo! How ya been?" father asked me.

"I'm fine, but I have something to ask you." He nodded for me to continue. "Well, you see, I asked someone to the dance yesterday, and I was wondering if I could ask her to be my girlfriend?" father's masked eyebrows rose.

"Well, who is this girl?" he asked me.

"Well, that's the problem. It's Crona. I like Crona Gorgon." I swear, if father had been drinking something, it would have come out of the nose hole in his mask.

"Well, she is not under Medusa's control anymore, so I guess you can. Why were you so afraid to ask?" father asked.

"Well, she is part witch and she did try to kill DWMA students, but that is all behind her now." I said nervously.

"Yea, you can ask her, but I always thought you would end up with one of your pistols. Maybe even both…" he said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well you have to go give your speech." I reminded him and we walked to the ballroom together. I took my usual place next to him while he did his short speech. I looked up to the doors just in time to see the 5 girls come in. wow, Crona looked sexy. The green dress really complimented her hair. Oh god, the neck line was low. She has really grown up, her robust chest bouncing slightly as she walked in the pink strappy stilettos, her ass swinging as she got used to the feeling of being that tall. Crona looked up to me just as father finished.

"Uhh, kiddo, do you need a minute to calm down before you do your speech?" father asked me.

"What?" I asked. I was confused; I did not know what he was talking about… until I looked down. "Shit…" I mumbled, trying to hide my arousal. "Just give me the microphone. Uhh, well, thank you all for *ehm* coming tonight, we really appreciate it. Just *erm* have some fun and mingle. Well, _gottagobye"_ I ran off-stage and behind the curtains. I was trying to coach my member to stay down when I heard a soft giggle.

"h-hey Kidd. You ok back here?" Crona asked me, a light pink blush brushing her beautiful face.

"Oh god Crona, I just embarrassed the hell out of myself up there. Why do you have to be so damned hot?" I covered my mouth, realizing what had just come out of it.

"y-you think I'm hot?" she asked, her blush growing to the color of her hair.

"Well, I was not supposed to say that, but yes. I think you are beautiful, sexy, hot, caring, sweet, kind, and oh so many more things." I said, grabbing her hand. "Crona Gorgon, would you do me the honor of being my first girlfriend?" I asked, putting a small rectangular box into her hand. She stared at me, wide eyed and finally opened the box. Inside, there was a necklace with our two souls on it.

"Yes Kidd. I will."

"C-Crona? Can I kiss you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know if I can deal with kissing." I looked down sadly. "But I can try to deal with it." I looked back up to her gorgeous eyes and leaned in slowly.

"Hey kiddo! So what did she say?" father said as he walked in. "oh, I guess she said yes… well, I'll leave you two alone for now, but no promises that others may come in."

"Way to kill the moment, father." I said my face still only millimeters away from Crona's.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'll be going now." I waited for him to walk away and took my chance.

I leaned in the rest of the way and our lips finally touched in an explosion of love. I could almost feel the electricity that spiraled down our spines, making us shiver. My eyes widened as her arms snaked their way around my shoulders, and mine down to her waist. I leaned in a bit more and pulled her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss. Unfortunately, we had to break apart for air.

We just stood there for a minute or two, until we heard wild cheering from the guests in the ballroom. I looked over to where the wheel was to pull the curtains apart and saw Liz and Patty smirking evilly at us. Father had told them Crona and I were back there and they had rolled up the curtain, exposing us as we kissed.

"Dammit, can we get 5 minutes of peace in this place?" I whispered and pulled away from Crona to put the necklace on her. "Hey Crona, how about we ditch this party and go back to the mansion?" I whispered. She nodded nervously and we walked off stage, our hands clasped together.


End file.
